1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste heat recovery system driven alternators and auxiliary drive systems therefor, more particularly, but not exclusively for ships.
2. Prior Art
A proportion of the electrical load required by a ship can be provided by energy extracted from the main propulsion diesel engine exhaust gas using a waste heat recovery plant. When the main engine is not operating at full load, the waste heat recovery plant may not be able to sustain the full electrical load required. An object of the invention is to supply extra power to sustain the electrical load.